


The Forest

by shiny1234



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny1234/pseuds/shiny1234
Summary: The Forest.20 Students went out on a school trip to learn about a different culture to expand their knowledge.what could go wrong with that ?.Oh, anything could go wrong after that "harmless" sentence.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying this, if you got any writing tips feel free to share some and i'll try to improve! thanks!.

Mr. Luke the princple got a notification email, to say he was expecting some random email is a false statement because he was infact waiting for an answer from the princple of Japan, University Kyoto. Mr. Luke applied his top 20 stuents to this very important school trip "Get Smarter" where students will fly over to a different counrty and try to learn from the people who live there, after all everyone in the university is talking about that trip, how fun it would be to fly over to Japan and get the chance to explore their incredible, amazing culture. Mr. Luke was trying to sign up his top 20 students since he sees them as the best out of the best, no he's not being mean they're just more capable in his taste.

"aghhh, this is so tiring why do i have to be the one cleaning these dishes again ?" Jacob complained to his two best friends, James and Liam, when they should be helping out as well but they just stared at Jacob trying not to theirlaugh at him but soon they broke out in a big laugh "dude i still can't belive that you clean up after their huge mess ! when will u ever try to step up for yourself ??" said James as he tries to wheeze out the words properly as he leaned on Liam for suppport- Liam rolled his eyes and said "stop it James we don't even know why he keeps doing this, and for you Jacob, you do know you don't have to do this right ? you can just leave it like that...", non of the two guys understoon what was really the point behind the "washing dishes before they comes back" at first they tought it was some silly joke even now ((they still look at it except Liam), but he started to sense something odd going there behind the closed doors but told himself not to pressure Jacob on it, he will tell them when he wants to. "I really wanna know why you are so scaaaaared of those dudes Jacob, they ain't that scary anyways or are u just a scardy-cat ? huh ?" teased Liam, but Jacob just ignored him, rolled up his sleeves and just as he was about to walk to the sink with his mode "washing dishes" he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he looked at his phone he noticed that the other two also got it "that's odd " he thought. The massage said that Mr.Luke wanted to see them in his office and that it's urgent so no one can skips his meeting call - "I'm excpecting everyone, every single of you, in my office, now" - the massage left everyone perplexed, looks like things were starting to get interesting, maybe life in university isn't all that boring.

Tap, tap, tap was all you could hear in Mr. Luke's office as he anxiously waited for the students to arrive, non of them knew what they were signed up to, he hasn't told them since he had the feeling his team trip wouldn't get choose out of 600 enlisted on the website list, that was large amount and the fact that he and his team were chosen probably meant something "it' a gift from the sky" he thought, he didn't know what the feeling was about but he knew he couldn't waste this chance, he needed to sent his students out there and he hoped they would accept it even thought they will disagree at first. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the figure next to him one of his royal workers Mr. Alexander, said proudly "Don't let the feelings eat you inside so easily Luke, I'm sure they will agree to this trip, this is a vacation no sane person wll skips this", as he finished saying that the others bursted through the door all together like a whole bunch of large beasts that came to devour him (he is the type to exagerate everything, everytime he gets a chance).

Two students stepped up at the same time and asked "what is the reason you called us here for ?" that was Nick and Anna, the two presidents of their dormitory. "i called you all to come over my office because a week ago i signed you guys to this trip called "Get Smater" "Ahahah get smarter" snickered Liam along with Oliver but were immediately silenced with the principle's glare, it's glare was enought to make anyone shut up in a second because he was that scary at times yet playful with the students it was kinda a scary combination. "Anyways, the reason why I called you all over was because I wanted you all to present our school title out there and to show the people our school", as he was about to add more to his saying all the students broke into chaos some asked about the studies, about the work how else would they work, the money for the trip they don't have enough for it, the spending time with their families they had plands with them but Mr. Luke silenced them and told them that he already took care of every single matter, such as paying the money for the trip, sending emails to their workplaces and informing their families that they will be on a school trip outside of Canada. The students were confuzed and puzzled until one of them named William asked where would the trip be, Mr. Luke smiled happily at that question they were finally interested a bit -"the trip will be in Japan" as soon as they heard the name Japan they started to freak out how can they, when they themselfes can't afford the proper money for one trip back home but all of sudden now they're being sent off to Japan so easily ! that is impossible ! from Canada to Japan it takes about 8 thousand and more of a distance ! not to mention the princple only informed the parents at the very last minute causing a huge amount of worry from the parents but he told them not to worry anymore "you guys should start to pack already, you'll be leaving in three days, I want to see all of you here at 8 morning, in my office. You guys can leave now".

"What can we do Lucas ? are you really planning to go to this trip ?" Lucas softly spoke to William in hopes not to break the silence between the group, willaim just shrugged even he didn't like what was going on but what was there to do now ? they weren't even informed about this matter, he felt shivers on his body as he thought about this trip, he didn't really enjoy these type of trips, but in all honesty who would like to be told that they are going on a trip at the last minute and that they have three days to pack up their belongings ? yeah no one. Everyone were in thier deep thoughts that they didn't notice Anna walking up to them - "I know this is random but i would like to all of your names so I can write them down on my paper, for that i'll be handing you guys our names so we might as well get to know each other now and not later" she said to the group, the guys agreed and they exchanged names with each other she made them stickers that had their names written on them, Ben asked her what all that for, Anna just smiled kindly at him "so that we will know each other of course, is that a problem ?" she asked him Ben just shurgged while Mike answered back instead "we don't any issue with this" he smiled back to her "perfect" she said and went on to her next lesson which was biology and chemistry together. 

 

As Anna reached back her dormitory she was greeted by Emily and Alice, who were both playing video games in the living room of the room, Anna just ignored them and threw herself on the bed next to them, decided to say finally after 20 minutes "I just wanna sleep and never wake up, i sometimes also wonder what goes on inside that princple's head ? who tells his students something like that at the last minute ??" grumply murmured, the other two just giggled at her "hey at least he was nice enough not to actually tell us a day before no ? ain't that niiiiiiiice ? " Alice said as she dragged out the last word while looking at both girls, Emily just nodded (she's not much of a chatter) while Anna just stared off into the void, getting lost in her little world of thoughts. At that moment they heard noises coming behind the door which meant that Harper and Alex were back now, those two were never the great combination you'd think about nor expect them to hang out, they were so different from each other that it even left the gods wonder what went wrong with their creation, but, they both treated each other as if they were really sisters and cared for each other despit the huge different they both had. "We're back ladies !! missed us ?!" Harper screamed as soon as she stepped her foot into the room, Anna just looked at her and turned her back on her " jeez, are ya ok kid ? you need help ?" asked Harper, she just back into the dorm and there's already someone judging her openly while it being from one of her bestiesss. "She's just cranky about the trip, that's all" Alice said for her, Harper made an small "o" face and said to the girls "Uhm I reall don't know if i want to go there now, we have a lot of important things to do here we can't just abandon them now..." the others (Anna listened even thought she turned her back on the rest) were amazed by what she said, she hardly says anything important that's related to school. Alice got up, started to walk over to Harper and suddenly there was a loud slap making Harper yelp out loud "what the heck dude ? what was that for ???" she yelled out in pain while the other girls were just laughing at her, they said that Harper is a fake Harper, the real one would never say or mention the word school in fact she'd do anything not to mention it. 

 

Everyone finished their day and decided to hit the day off and finally sleep, it was at night time when all of sudden the students got another notification from the princple that said he already had the schedule but forgot to give it to them during the meeting since the printing machine was broken and they needed to buy a new one, so he decided to it throught email but everyone just ignored him and went off into their dreamland.  


	2. This is new...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of them decide to relax and try to enjoy the trip. 
> 
> Some of them are joyful and jolly about having to finally go on a trip.
> 
> Let's just hope nothing goes wrong in the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this but this story will be similar to The 100 TV but not fully, there is going to few changes here and there. I used in the style story The 100 but did my own thing with it. Enjoy !

Buzz, buzz, buzz the sound was coming from Nick's alarm. The light came throught the window disturping his peaceful sleep he really shouldn't have went to bed yesterday at 3 that was a bad choice he thought, he tried to get up slowly but halfway throught he started to feel dizzy so he laid back down on his bed, he sighed he didn't wanna feel the pain now when it was finally going away, he looked to his right to see if his water bottle was on the small table was it was nowhere to be seen "don't tell me i lost it" he mumbled to himself he would have to get up and search for it if he wants to make his headache go away. He took a deep breath in and out, he can do this well this is nothing, he tried to get up slowly despite the headache getting worse as he moved "I will just call Mike he knows what to do" he thought. "Where is my damn phone" he asked himself while searching for it like a mad man, later on he found it was on his table being charged "idiot of course that's where it would be at" he kept murmring, he grabbed the phone and texted Mike - headache - one simple word that would him run away like a bull wanting to strike down the red flag Nick just snickered at that image, he'll come over soon as Nick laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, resting. 

Nick gasped and opened his eyes did he fall asleep that easily ? that's odd he never managed to fall asleep that fast and not to mention where's Mike ??? he should be over here by now, Nick garbbed his phone went throught his massages it turns out Mike didnt read the massage "that's odd, he usually answers me back fast as if he wasn't doing anything at the moment" he softly spoke to himself in wonder. He tried to get up but to his surprise there isn't any headache holding him down he can actually move as if he didn't have one an hour ago or so, that's not something that Nick can get rid of so easily, it takes him almost two whole days to make his headache go away but this one went away in hour ? how come ? if he's not mistaking it he propably didn't take his sleeping pills before sleeping he randomly crashed on his bed, on his own, at around 3 in the night where everyone else was sleeping peacfuly. As Nick was thinking and rcounting back his last night's steps there was a knock on his door "is that Mike ?" he thought while walking towards the door slowly, carefuly not making any sounds. He walked out of his room to the hallway and the closer he walked to the main door the more aggresive the knocks became but Nick couldn't stop now, he felt the need to open the door and let "Mike" in even if his own bosy screamed at him in distress telling him to turn back, run away and lock himself in his own room he didn't even notice how dark the hallaway was you could see anything and Nick would have bumped into something by now but no he's walking thorught the dark as if he can see. 

As he reached the door the knocking stopped instead there was loud bang from the other side causing Nick to stumble back and fall on the groud now instead of knocking there is just banging sounds, if you listen closely you can hear something (someone?) hissing angrily - let me in - Nick got up quickly staring in horror at the door - there's no way he's letting whatever out there in his place. He tried to run away or at least turn away his head but he couldn't it was as if he was under control by some strong force he didn't even notice he was trying to open the door until he felt the coldness of the knob (he's walking towards his death so easily) it's making him open the door, he feels like time is slowing down you can't even the sound of the hissing on the other side, it's just so quiey as if it wasn't there in the first place and what's odd is that Nick doesn't even bother to stop himself it looks like he himself gave up on trying to stop himself from opening the door. As he turned the door knob and opened the door, there stood infront of his a large creature with long arms and legs that were soo full of blood that he didn't notice one it's hand move. it lifted it's hand as if it wanted to touch Nick but he was too stunned to notice any movements so the next thing you know he feels the hand move so fast it ends up stabbing Nick right in the chest where the heart is placed. There's something that stops him from making sound ((perhaps it's his breathing or that hand stabbing him)) and he can't scream nor move it's almost as if the hand it what holds him up like a little doll. 

It hurts, everything in his body hurts so badly, he's bleeding out, losing lots of blood, from the chest and throught everywhere, this thing doesn't stop but leans down a bit and huskily whispers down to Nick - your'e next - and the next thing you know his other arm comes up and snaps his head. 

 

Nick gasps, wakes up sweating with his heart pounding so fast and loud he feels he'll throw it up. He gets up from his bed and runs towards the bathroom that's at the end of the hallaway, just as he was about to leave his room he slowes down and opens the door a bit slowly, creeping out to see if the "thing" is on the otherside hoping it wasn't real like it did in his dream, man that dream left him confuzed, scared and trembling - what was that dream all about ? why did it kill Nick ? is he cursed or something ? what the hell is happening ? - out of all the nightmares he used to have since he was a kid, this one was the scariest of them all that it left him trembling and jumpy all over the place ((he didn't even feel like going out to his lessons, he was fine in his bed but also scared to sleep, he doesn't really have much option huh)). Just as he was slowly opening the door and creeping behind the *debating* whether he should open the door and just go out, Adam opened the door and almost gave him a heart attack at the spot - "dude watch it damn it" screamed out Nick flushed at what happened he started to "fix" his clothes, Adam just stood there unfazd bored was written all over his face and said in a dead tone "get dressed, we're leaving in 30 mins" and left the room, closing the door after him and left Nick on the floor while he was trying to catch up on his breathing. Ding was heard from his phone, Nick got up and opened his phone and oh it's from Mike ? did he text him ? when ? he doesn't remember doing that since his text says that he got him the sleeping pills he ran out two or day ago it was sent to him three hours ago, how long was he asleep ? - oh whatever this should be normal by now he shook his head and decided to get ready for his lessons. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about that creature thing that stabbed him in his dream, whenever he had nightmares like that there wasn't any creatures in it only people he knows randomly dying infront of him by getting stabbed or being shot in the head, that was the first time something like that happened to him and not to someone else that he knows. The nightmare kept replaying in his head all day until Mike asked him why he was so quiet, he's usually the type to chat alot and is almost never silent with his friends, but the nightmare kept following him everywhere - he told Mike everything but there's nothing he can for Nick other than just being there for him and always to text him at nights when he can't sleep, Nick smiled back at him and said thanks. 

 

Ava was walking down the hallway of the school, towards her locker where she would meet up with Adam, they wanted to go out and see the movie that recently came out called "The Soner", it's some new horror movie that everyone seems to enjoy so they talked to each other and decided to go together and watch it. Adam and Ava are planning to go to the cinema at 7 so they could just chill around the mall since the movie starts at 8, they have alot of chatting to do to catch up on each other's lifes it's their thing now ever since grade 8th... at that grade they both were teamed up together in PE lesson at first they didn't like each other, they used to insult each other a lot back then but now, if they tell you that you'd never believe that but it's true, they couldn't stand each other but after that lesson where the teacher made the whole work on teamwork those two won, they had to tie up their legs and run together towaards the end line to win, of course there were other ones with great teamwork skills, these two managed to get on the same level and work together towards the end and they won at the end ((even the teacher wasn't expecting that)). 

Adam waited at the entrance of the girl's dormitory, for Ava. He wanted them to walk so they could chat on random things, he was lost in his thoughts when Ava suddenly jumped on his back causing them to stumble forwards on the floor "AGH, AVA" Adam yelped in pain as his kneed hit the hard ground, while Ava shrieked with laughter as if she wasn't thrown into front flip making her sit on her butt perfectly. Ava got up, still laughing, helped Adam get up "are you ready for our special night bro ?" she shouted out her words at Adam but her just reponded with "would you stop doing that ?? i don't wanna get ear damaged by the time I'm 20 and older" he shouted back at her whilst smiling like crazy, only Ava could make him feel alive like this no wonder fate decided to make them best friends starting from early childhood into them entrolling to the same university as students, he missed the times he used to spend with her and now they finally got the chance to hang out again like friends with nothing on their backs, just carefree kids going out. 

 

It's a shame that they won't get a chance to be together again, something awful is waiting head of them, ahead of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so be aware that there will be some mistakes here and there lol.


End file.
